My Dear Immortal
by La Hanyou de Sesshoumaru
Summary: El estaba solo porque el decidio hacerlo...Ella estaba sola porque no tenia ninguna opcion. El destino decidio que ellos deberian encontrarse. No queriendo estar solo otra vez, ella lo siguio...y mientras ella este a su lado, el nunca estara solo... Una H
1. Chapter 1

Bueno esta es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste por que llevo meses con el primer capitulo terminado, hacepto cualquier comentario, menos isultos claro. tambien siento por la falta de ortografia ( hablando de los acentos porqÕ mi compu no los tiene ).

Òbla, bla,Ó escuando tengan esas cocitas es ke estan pensando o recuerdan ok

--------cambio de ecena----- no creo que lo use pero bueno

( n/a: ) notas de la narradora ok

---------------------------------

My Dear Immortal

( mi querido inmortal )

El sol se mostraba en un punto de medio dia, las nubes hacian figuras hermosas , los pajaros cantaban alegremente y el viento soplaba dulcemente, en un pequeno lugar del bosque se encuentran dos personitas. Una niña estaba incada cortondo flores que tanto le gustaban. en eso ve un trevol de 4 hojas, la agarra y se le queda mirando pensatiba mente como tratando de desifrar un acertijo...

-Jake-sama...

-hum?

-Rin tiene el cuarto trebol de hojas- Desia la nina que todabia seguia viendo el trebol.

-Y eso que?

Ò El trebol de cuatro hojas...traera la felicidad...Ó-si, pues haci se lo habia dicho Kagome una vez que la vio, y le explico. fue cuando recordo...

recuerdo...

Kagome estaba sentada en el pasto y Rin estaba enfrente de ella. Haci la quinseañera vio un trebol de cuatro hojas, ella lo agarro y se puso muy contenta y empezo a tararear una cancion de amor...

ÒSrit.Kagome porque se puso tan feliz?Ó-kagome habia dejado de tararear y se le quedo mirando a Rin, un buen rato despues le sorie y le empieza a explicar...

ÒBueno es por que tengo un trebol de cuatro hojas...Ó

Ò Y que se supone haceÓ

ÒBueno veras, hay cuatro tipo de esta, el primero es creer...el segundo es la esperanza...el tercero es el amor ...y el cuarto es la felicidad...

Fin del recuerdo...

Rin se habia levantado y se dirije donde estaba Jaken, pero todabia estaba pensando...

ÒPero...Ó

-Jaken-sama, que es la felicidad?-ella voltio para verlo con una gran sorisa esperaba por la respuesta..

-Hum?...-el renacuajo la miro con sorpresa y despues hubo un silencio incomodo que mejor Rin decidio irse, ya que no le respondio y se fue. Ella estaba acotada boca abajo en el pasto viendo todavia el trabol de cuatro hojas...

-Que es la felicidad?-dijo Rin para si misma...

En la espesura del bosque se encuntra nuestro querido youkai, que esta sentado en un arbol de cerezo, el con su tipica mirada fria que sus ojos no mostraban ninguna se–al de sentimientos. Las hojas caian producto por el viento...Rin eataba un poco lejos de el , todabia pensando en el trabol de cuatro hojas ...Haci que mas ni menos se levanta y se sienta a un lado de Sesshoumaru...

-Sesshoumaru-sama...

-...-el lord voltio para verla...

-Que es... la felicidad?-por un segundo Sesshoumaru se le quedo mirandola...Rin esperaba anciosas por la respuesta ...el lord desvio su mirada para luego decir...

-Vamonos...

-a...-Rin se habia quedado impresionada por la respuesta , pero ya sabia que algo haci le diria...

El youkai se levanto para seguir su rumbo, Rin se le queda mirando como aquel ser seva caminando mientras las hojas de cerezo caen sobre el ...La niña se queda pensando y se habia a cordado de algo mas de lo que le dijo Kagome...

Recuerdo...

Kagome estaba tan feliz y paresia que Rin no entendia de lo que Kagome hablava, haci la quinseañera encontro un buen ejemplo para explicarlo...

ÒMira como tengo el trebol de cuatro hojas ...Deseare la felicidad para quien amo... Deseo que Inuyasha sea feliz...

Y haci solto el trebol de cuatro hojas que se fue volando y en lo alto sus hojas se dispersaron haciendo que el deseo se cumpliera...

Fin del recuerdo...

Llego la noche y se detubiero a descansar, Rin todabia seguia pensando sobre el trebol que aun seguia teniendolo...queria saber, entender lo que significaba y seguia repasando lo que segnificaba cada hoja...

ÒEl primero es creer... El segundo es la esperanza...El cuarto es ... la felicidad...Ó-Rin miraba el cielo, la luna llena se veia hermosa y con las estrellas iluminadas para que la luna no se cintiera sola la acompañaban...ella todabia se repetia lo mismo esperando encontrar la respuesta.

Hasta que voltio para ver a su amo, gallardo como siempre con su mirada fria viendo a la luna, mientras que el viento pegaba su rostro y haciendo que se le moviera. Y en su mente paresia que ya habia encontrado lo que no entendia , podia ser...

ÒLa felicidad...es algo...que...no sabemosÓ

Haci agarra el trebol entre sus manos y los pone en su pecho y cierra sus ojos ,repitiendo en su mente las cosas que significaba cada hoja ...

ÒCreer...Esperanza...Amor ... Deseo...una vez un tiempo de felicidad...

Haci Rin abre los ojos y suelta el trebol ,haciendo que el viento lo eleve y despues sus hojas se dispersaron, cada uno de sus hojas lo que significaba, para poder cumplir su deseo...

**Continuara...**

**-----------------------**

Espero qu les haya gustado por que para mi seria un honor seguir subiendo capitulos de esta historia...otra cosa aqui en este tiempo rin es una ni–a todabia ok, porfavor dejen reviews que son muy importantes para mi ... nos vemos en otro capitulo

Atte: La Hanyou de Inuyasha


	2. Chapter 2

My Dear Immortal

( Mi Querido inmortal )

Una joven esta en el bosque caminando sin saber a donde, solo ve arboles y arboles... de pronto escucha una voz que susurra...

- ÒEl camino Oscuro en bosque de verano...Ó-Y se van escuchando las voces en ecos- ÒSombreado bajo los arboles...El olor de hierba...Brisa tibia...El rio de niebla...La puerta de estos espiritus...Ó-y los ecos van desapareciendo poco a poco y la vista de la joven se va haciendo borrosa.

En una cueva se encuentra una joven de unos 18 a–os que abria con lentitud sus ojos marrones , con su pelo largo de color azabache y con una colita agarrada de un lado que siempre lo tenia desde su infancia. Habia despertado y con letitud se sento pensando en lo que so–o...

ÒAquel sue–o...-se incorpora y sale de la cueva en busca en donde se encuentraria a su amo- Ò Rio de niebla Blanco...Siempre sue–o con eso...-cuando sale los rayos de sol le dieron en los ojos haciendo que pusiera la mano para poderse acostumbrar a la luz.

Empezo a buscar a su amo por los alrededores, haci habanzo para poderlo buscar cuando escuhco una vocesita que ya conocia...

-Hemos llegado!-dijo Jaken. Rin se les quedo viendo como si no los hubiera conocido, pero solo miraba a su amo...

-Jaken-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama...

-Vamonos-dijo el Taiyoukai en tono frio y sin mirar a nadien mas se dispuso a irse.

Rin sequedo un segundo viendo a su amo y con una sonrisa lo siguio...

ÒUsted volvio...pase lo que pase...conmigo esto es bastante...Ó- iva corriendo para al cansarlos aunque todavia - ÒSeguirlo...un camino largo...no tiene final...conmigo...esto es bastante...-Al fin los habia alcansado, ella sentia tan feliz de ver a su amo sano y salvo, se proucupaba de que algo le pasara pero ella sabia que nada malo le pasaria, el siendo un youkai potente quien lo podria lastimar?...Ella era feliz con el no se atreberia a abandonarlo. De proton las nubes cubrian al sol y sebeian negras, cuando empesaron a caer gotas .

-Oh, lluvia-dijo la chica de ojos chocolates. Sesshoumaru tenia que buscar un lugar en donde esperar mientras que parara la lluvia , sabia que si no lo encontraban Rin se enfermaria .

Haci encontro un robusto arbol era perfecto para que Rin nose mojara. Ella se sento en una rama del arbol que estaba salida , Sesshoumaru estaba de pie y Jaken estaba sentado en el suelo dormido...

El lord nose habia dado cuenta de que su protegida estaba muy callada , ella no era haci era demasiado alegre y ruidosa, siempre discutia con Jaken pero ahora ni eso habi hecho. Para el taiyoukai lo ignoraba, al fin tenia esa tranquilidad que una vez desio.

Pero para Rin ya se habia cansada de ese silencio que la atormentaba, queria una escusa para poder hablar y romper ese silencio.

Haci el viento soplo haciendo que la chica temblara de frio.

ÒHace frio...Ó-ya iva a decir algo a su amo. El se habia dado cuenta de que habia temblado y por fin aquel silencio que deseo que se quedera mucho timpo, haci sabia que iva ser interrupido. Pero antes de que Rin pudiera decir algo le llamo la atencion de unas voces, haci bajo su mano para posarla en su pecho.

-Vamos muchacho, oh haras que tu padre se enoje.

-Pero mama tengo hambre...

-Oh callate!-le habia llamado la tencion de unos humanos que ivan por alli corriendo para llegar a tiempo algun lado.

La chica los mira con algo de ternura y tristeza, y escuchaba lo que decian .

-Oh este muchacho, bueno hijo, la gente no es solo la necesidad de comer como animales. Pero tenemos familia, vamonos que tu papa nos espera en casa para comer juntos.

-Si mami... -haci aquellos humanos se perdieron de vista pero la mirada de Rin era la misma.

El Lord habia tambien escuchado toda la conversacion de aquellos seres, pensandolo mejor que talvez Rin era lo que nesecitaba . Talvez eso le faltaba.

ÒEn una lluvia como esta, es para tener una casa y para volver donde hay humanos esperando...cada humano necesita una cosa llamada Òla familiaÓ...- mientras Sesshoumaru pensaba la voz de Rin hizo que voltiara y dejo sus pensamientos.

-Sesshoumaru-sama...-el youkai hizo una se–a para que prosiguiera-Esta flor cayo de este arbol.Esto es encantador verdad, No pense que un arbol como este podria tener flores.-Ella sabia que no le iva a responder asi que bajo la mirada para ver a la flor que estaba en su mano y admirar su belleza.

-El arbol es muy alto...-La miro por un segundo y despues miro hacia enfrente con su mirada fria y misteriosa.

-Hum?..-Ella desvio la mirada de la flor para poder ver a su amo , se quedo impresionada ya que ella penso que no le iva a responder.

-Entonces todas las flores se caeran dolorosamente...No hay nadien que puede permanecer con este arbol...-veia como las flores caian de ese gran arbol, algunas caian completas otras nadamas sus hojas.

Se veia muy hermoso esa ecena, ya que todabia llovia y el viento soplaba dulcemente. El ojidorado aun seguia viendo al horizonte, con su cara fria e ipotente, gallardo sin perder su conpostura y esos ojos que mostraban completa serenidad...

-Ellos florecen, sin aviso alguno o cuidado, solo morir...Las vidas de flores salvajes no son en vano, ningun poder...y ningun regente...

-Esto es lo que los hacen felices?-La joven de ojos chocolate lo veia con tanta ternura , tenia una sonrisa que le dedicaba nadamas a el. Para ella, el era como la sabiduria encarnada.

-Esta es su opcion en la vida y ellos son felices con esto.

Si era la misma sabiduria encarnada en el, es lo que pensaba Rin. A lo que ella no callo, al fin su amo la estaba poniendo atencion, por eso ella prociguio a seguir con la charla...

-Escuche a la lluvia, huela el bosque, juegue con el viento, contemple la luna cada circulo...-Rin estaba viendo hacia enfrente contemplando la lluvia mientras proseguia con lo que decia-El sue–o lo que ellos quieren, vivo como ellos, quieren libremente. Muchas personas quieren poder y belleza. Pero el...alli no es nada, estas flores pueden dar para la naturaleza...-Despues voltio para ver a su amo que estaba atras de ella, Sesshoumaru la mirava fijamente pero aun tenia su tipica frialdad-Ellos solo viven entre ellos, dan su propia vida al florecimiento. La unica cosa que ellos podrian darnos es la liberdad y el amor de ellos a la vida...

Mientras que Rin seguia hablando Sesshoumaru se quedo en simismado en sus pensamientos.

ÒLa unica cosa es la libertad...pero...Ó

Rin aun seguia hablando pero ella ahora miraba el cielo, tenia la mano un poco lebantada y con su dedo indice pegada a su barbilla.

-Ah...las nubes estan muy negras. Entonces va seguir llovien hasta la noche...mmmm realmente no tienen las flores ningun miedo?.

Ya habia oscurecido, pero aun seguia lloviendo, tubieron que buscar una cueva en donde descansar. haci encontraron una .

Era una cueva grande y oscura paresia que ese lugar no tenia fin, ya que el camino no cortaba...Rin miraba el fuego fijamente, esas imagenes de aquel sueno vinieron esa, voz de quien seria?...bajo la vista para ver al piso como si este tubiera algo interesante.

-Nos marcharemos pronto ma–ana..-Rin voltio hacia donde se encontraba Sesshoumaru , que este se encontraba en la entrada de la cueva en una esquina sentado.

-Ah, si..-Dijo Rin con nerviosismo...

-Vete a dormir!

-Si!

Rin se acuesta pero aun sigue viendo el fuego, su cara expresaba procupacion y algo de tristeza.

ÒTengo...tengo miedo...No so–are eso otra vez?. Tengo miedo...Aquel rio blanco...Estoy absolutamente sola...Y usted esta parado alli. Como la monta–a, como el arbol.Ó-despues ella desvia la mira hacia su amo, el estaba tranquilo, viendo hacia el horizonte.

ÒUsted esta siempre alli...Pero aveces...usted esta hasta ahora lejos...-de pronto a Rin se le empiesa a nublar la vista.

Ahora esta en un lugar y todo esta oscuro.-Las flores floreceran y moriran...y esto, tambien...-derrepente se detiene y una luz cegadora la ilumina, ella pone su manoen su rostro para poder acostumbrarse a la luz.-Pero...

Aquella luz habia desaparesido haciendo ver una luz brillante de color blanco era muy hermosa esa luz, todo era de color gris lo unico que podia ver era aquella luz, habia una neblina gruesa. Rin estaba parada no podia moverse, no entendia lo que estaba pasando , no podia hablar.

-Ó Por que temo esto?...-se sorprendio al saber lo que era esa luz y al ver quien entraba por aquella luz y sus ojos se agrandaron por su sorpresa.-La luz del mas alla de la puerta...la niebla gruesa, y yo en aquel tiempoÓ...

Rin desperto de golpe , estaba sudando y respiraba muy rapido.

-Ó Esto es el tiempo...moriÓ?

-Despiertesen...Vamonos!

-Sesshoumaru-sama!-pero no le hizo caso, ella extendio su mano para hablarle otra vez pero ya no estaba , hizo su mano en un pu–o para despues llevarsela al pecho.

Luego de un rato caminando nadien hablo, ni Rin ya que era la que simpre estaba hablando, pero ella seguia pensando en aquel sue–o. Para Sesshoumaru era extra–o ya que ella siempre estaba feliz , sonriendo y hablando, o cortando flores o cantando pero ahora por que no hacia eso?.

Estaba callada y extra–aba su sonrisa...que la extra–aba?...no ... el no extra–aba nada de eso...era un youkai frio, no tenia que pensar en esas cosas...era famoso por despresiar a los humanos ...Y ahora extra–aba aquello de esa humana...pero era su hamana...su protegida ...ella era de el y nadien se la iva a quitar...

-Mire Jaken-sama!-Dijo Rin que veia un arcoiris en el cielo-Hay un arcoiris ahi.

-Y eso que ?-el sapo iva a tras de ella pero no le ponia atecion alguna.

-Hay una leyenda sobre un lugar de felicidad sobre el arcoiris-sesshoumaru seguia caminando pero ponia atencio a lo que su protegida desia-Un...deseo. Yo podria ir alli-El Taiyoukai la mira de reojo y despues siguio su camino.-Sera muy hermoso el lugar de la gente feliz.

-Muchacha tonta-derrepente sintio un golpe en su cabeza, era una piedra que le habia aventado sesshoumaru por desirle tonta a Rin y el sabia que no le podia dicir es cosas. Ya se habia recuperado del golpe y se levanta para seguirle el paso

-Incluso si tu tuvieras alas, nunca podrias alcanzar alli.

-Si, ya lose...-haci se quedo callada pero estaba pensando.

ÒPor que durante mucho tiempo ahora hay un lugar lejos?Ó

ÒPor mucho tiempo?Ó, Ò Que mi corazon que, Felicidad...cual es la felicidad?...No se Ò...

Ensimismada en sus recuerdos le vino a la mente aquel dia cuando su amo le propuso irse a una aldea.

ÒRecuerdo...Ó

El estaba muy adelante haci que Rin corrio para alcansarlo, y con algo de furia en su voz le hablo.

ÒSesshoumaru-sama?Ó

Ò...Tu eres humana...Ó

ÒNo volvere a una aldea de humano!Ó

El Lord la miro por un instante, ella lo miro igual pero se sentia nerviosas cada vez que la veia se ponia nerviosa.

Despues volvio con su conpostura para luego decirle:ÒHas lo que quierasÓ. El siguio caminado, pero Rin se quedo hay parada pensando por primera vez en si quedarse o ir con el , ahora estaba dudando como aquella vez que dudo tambien en quedarse pero lo siguio, ahora noseria la ecepcion o si.

ÒFin del recuerdo...Õ

La lluvia sesaba sin parar, anunciaba que la noche seria dura con una tormenta.

En un arbol grande estaba Rin recargada en el tranco, miraba el cielo negro y las gotas no dejaban de caer.

ÒCuando va a pararse la lluvia, Donde eta el arcoiris, pero el arcoiris es solo una ilicion...La lluvia pesada es verdadera. Es ello realmente, aquella felicidad es algo...que no podemos tener?...Ó

Nose habia dado cuenta que empezo a caminar bajo la lluvia, la joven de ojos chocolates auntenia su mirada fijos en el cielo.

Ella queria respuesta de que por que le pasabn cosas a ella y por que se sentia atraida por su amo.

ÒAveces quiero gritar, yo realmente, realmente quiero gritar. Pero hay silencio y sonrio...Cuando hay silencio me asusto-Esta ultimas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Rin y se fueron apagando en ecos-No quiero gritarÓ.

Ya habia parado de llover y Rin estaba recolectando madera para la noche.

-Muchacha tonta, tonta!- decia Jaken molesto por lo que Rin habia hecho irse a paser mientras llovia.-En que demonios pensabas, paseando en la lluvia, que insesato?.

Pero la chica estaba recolectando la madera, que no prestaba mucha tension de las cosas que le desia Jaken y para callarlo desidio decirle algo bueno.

-Fui a recolectar la madera para esta noche, si no la madera estubiera mojada e inutil para nosotros,esta bien-a Rin le divirtio ver como Jaken se quedo calldo por lo que ella dijo y sonrio alegremente.

Mientras esto pasaba un youkai salia de unos arboles no llebava su armadura puesta ya que se la habia quitado y miraba como Rin sonreia y eso era lo que a el le gustaba que ella sonriera, sentia como aquella soledad se iva cada vez que la veia sonreir.

----------------

Habia caido la noche, haci que se quedaron en el mismo lugar. Rin dormia a un lado de Sesshoumaru con una distancia de 30cm de el pero no podia dormir ya que tenia pesadillas y susurraba algunas cositas.

-Es frio...tan frio...tome esto!-Rin habi gritado y se paro del susto de su pesadilla. Sesshoumaru la miro incredulo.

-Vete a dormir si es que quieres ir ma–ana.

-Sesshoumaru-sama!-Rin se habia acomodado a un lado de Sesshoumaru y se recosto en su regaso, ella lo miro con tristeza-No ande en la lluvia...-Rin va cerrando los ojos para dormir pero en un susurro le empieza a decir-Despues de que Rin muera...

Sesshoumaru no mostro ninguna exprecion, el seguia serio y sereno como si todo estubiera en silecion... pero por dentro se moria de sorpresa morir...No ella no iva a morir...el la iva a proteger. Rin seguia susurrando

-Por favor transformese en su verdadera forma... Devoreme en usted... devore mi carne, mi alma en usted.- El Taiyoukai voltea para mirarla...se veia tan hermosa haci dormida en el ... Ò TonteriasÓ...

no la podia ver hermosa a una humana, ademas hay muchas youkais hermosas por estos alrededores, porque se tenia que fijar en una humana.

Se voltio pra ver el pasto como si esa cosa tubiera algo interesante. Depronto sientio como algo le agarraba la manga y la apretaba en su mano.

-Vamos. ÒNo puedo tocarteÓ. Nunca me aparte...-ahora si, Sesshoumaru se quedo sorprendido por primera vez. Acaso fue por lo que dijo...si...pero tambien por que lo habia tocado-No quiero abandonarlo. Ya que oi la leyenda del lugar de la felicidad sobre el arcoiris , yo habia querido ir alli... tanto.

Ya Sesshoumaru habia recuperado la conpostura, con su fria mirada viendo al horizonte.

-Ó Grite las palabras que no puede decir al cielo...Ó, Pero ahora solo se una cosa... ÒDesapareceran ellos en el cielo un dia?Ó, Quiero estar con usted...Para siempre ... Ò No se...Ó

Las ultimas palabras se apagaban en ecos mas y mas peque–os.

La luna estaba llena y su luz iluminaba el cielo junto con las estrellas, mientras el viento soplaba dulcemente, arrastrando consigo las hojas de los arboles.

**CoNtInUaRa...**

**---------------------------**

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo..ya que me mate en hacerlo...tanto que me queme mi cerebro...Y que tal mequedo se qe lo hise algo largo pero se me vinieron muchas ideas. Ojala se entienda la historia y de como la narro ok...si algo esta mal diganmelo y lo corrijo , como dije es mi primer fic nn

_**angel sin alas:**muchas gracias por leer mi fic..temando muchas saludos y agradecimientos, ya que fuistes la primera en leerlo y tu comentario me ayudo mucho para que siguiera ojala sigas toda la historia hasta su final ok nosvemos en el otro capi._

_**Atori-chan:** muchas gracias por apoyar mi fic , y espero que te vea en los reviws ok y gracias por los animos de mi primer proyecto ...tambien espero tu fic que subas los capitulos que yo tambien seguire el tuyo._

_**AoshMi SeshLin:** Me alegro que te haya gustado y tienes razon en el ambiente que puse , trataba de dar esa idea y veo que tu si lo pudistes dar cuenta, eso me alegra que te imagines el ambiente que hise . y siento por la tardansza de este capitulo. Aver si el otro losubo rapido ya que lo estoy hacien no te me desesperes ok._

_**Carla Jennifer: **Que bien que te agradara mi fic como ya sabes es el primero , y siento la tardanza de este fic ya que tedaras cuenta esta algo largo espero lo disfrutes ._


	3. Descubriendo Sentimientos

Holas!!!, bueno ya les traigo este capitulo, y muchas gracias por animarme a que lo siga, y siento la demora pero no me llegaba la inspiracion u.u, y tambien quiero decirles que las palabras que supuestamente me como, yo no lo hago ya que reviso 3 veces para ver que esta mal y cuando subo el capitulo me borra cosas o me las cambia.

Y tambien si me faltan acentos o que siempre este la n vez de la otra , esque mi compu no tiene nada de eso (es avanzada y no tiene nada de eso ÂÂ) ok.

Bueno espero que me comprendan u.u, y tratare de que se entienda mejor nn

_Bla,bla,bla..._esto es cuando estan pensando ok

-------------- cambio de ecena

(n/a) notas de la autora

**Capitulo3: Descubriendo Sentimientos**

Todo estaba oscuro y a lo lejos se veia una luz, y se podia ver dos seres, uno era alto de cabellera platinada, y la otra era una pequena ( n/a: si se que no debe ir la n ÂÂ)nina que estaba en los brazos de aquel ser hermoso.Ella abria sus ojos con letitud, mientras que el se le quedaba viendo fijamente.

_Esos ojos...-_ Aquel ser de platinada cabellera la miraba con ternura, pero para los ojos de los demas solo se podia ver frialdad-_paresen dos piedras de la Luna...que no fueron llevados lejos de la muerte...y no era un sueno..._

El Taiyoukai empezo abrir los ojos lentamente, para solo encontrar a la Luna en lo mas bajo, ya que indicaba que casi iva amanecer, a lado de el se encontra Rin que dormia placidamente, este se le quedo viendo un largo rato para despues levantarse y caminar rumbo hacie el bosque.

El dia estaba hermoso, el cielo azulado con nubes esponjosas y muy blancas, parecian almuadas, el viento soplaba dulcemente y la hojas secas y de colores se caian tan delicadamente, pues le abrian paso al otono. En un arbol grande y grueso, sus ramas se podian ver solas ya que las hojas caian, se encontraba sentado bajo de este arbol Sesshoumaru y su lado derecho se encuentra Rin.

----------------------------------------

-Jaken-sama ya se tardo-dijo rin mientras voltiaba hacie el bosque con una exprecion algo preocupada-que le paso deberia aver vuelto rapido y si no...-no pudo terminar ya que fue callada por Sesshoumaru.

-Silencio Rin

-Pero su herida..-La chica de ojos chocolate se inclino hacia el para poder curar su herida, el youkai estaba sentado abajo un arbol grande y grueso, tenia lo ojos cerrados empeza a mover su brazo para que Rin no le hiciera nada.

-Eso no es nada.Dejalo en paz-dijo con voz fria y varonil.

-Ah...si...llameme si necesita algo.

Rin se paro y empezo a caminar un poco mas lejos y se sento, haci que ella voltio para ver a su amo que seguia en la misma posicion y con su cara que expresaba una gran triztesa y al mismo tiempo preocupacion, para luego voltiarse y ver el cielo.

Un poco mas lejos de Rin, estaba Sesshoumaru con la mira fija haci el horizonte como si ello tubiera la respuesta de lo que habia pasado.

_Esto es tan patetico..._

_**Flash Back...**_

El Lord de las tierras del occidente, estaba caminado rubo haci donde se encontraba sus tres seguidores, ya que los habia dejado en una parte del bosque donde se podia admirar la salida del sol. Habia ido a explorar los alrededores, sus sentidos estaban al pendiente de cualquier cosa al igual que su guardia.De pronto sintio un aroma conocido para el, y si estubiera millones de kilometros lo reconoceria, ese aromo a flores silvestres, tan dulce y fresco...pero no podia pensar en esas cosas... el no tenia la cupa, ese maldito aroma lo hacia pensar en esa clase de cosas.

Rin habia estado buscandolo de hace horas ya que su voz sonoba algo casanda de tanto gritar, la chica al fin lo habia encontrado y decidio ir a hacia el.Rin empezo a correr hacie el con una mano en alto moviendola de un lado a otro y gritando su nombre para que supiera que estaba ahy.

El youkai al escuchar su voz voltio haci ella haciendo que se distrajera por unos segundos y lo atacara una flor demonio( n/a: que imaginacion la mia jeje poner a una flor como demonio, mejor me callo u.u), con una de sus enrredaderas que contenian veneno, le dio en su brazo derecho solo le habia hecho una corta no tan profunda.

Pero como era posible que una cosa tan patetica lo pudiera haver herido y el, El Gran Lord de las Tierras Occidentales( n/a:si ya lo puse pero con otro nombre me lo dicen porke se me olvido) lo habian tomado por sorpresa un ataca que locura y que insesato.Sesshoumaru no lo penso ni dos veces y con su mano lo partio en dos, despues de lo ocurrido siguio camindo con paso energico, en sus ojos se le podia notar enfadado.

Rin y Jaken notaron esto, se habra enojado por aquella flor demonio que lo ataco?...o seria otra cosa?...

Ya los tres empezaron a desaparecer de la vista de alguien mas que estaba presente, de ojos de color morados intenso, su cebellera larga que casi alcansaba el piso su color negro opaco, lo llevaba suelto con una quiara de oro blanco tenia una forma de cadena con diamantes morados, la tenia puesta haciendo que su cabello se partiera en dos dejando dos largos mechones de pelo, en su mano llevaba un collar la piedra tenia una forma de rombo, era de color azul y su kimono tan largo que lo arrastraba.

Ella se habia dado cuenta de todo, puesto que ella fue quien puso la trampa de esa flor demonio, salio de su escondite viendo hacia donde desaparecieron los tres.

_Haci que tienes una Humana contigo, creei que los odiabas...me encargare de separte de ella por compleo...-_ penso aquella youkai que tenia dibujado una sonrisa malvada...

_**Fin del Flash Back...**_

Continuara...

------------------------------

Jejeje creeo ke ahora si me tarde, gomenasai pero no me habia insipirado mucho... bueno si pero lo use en otro fic ke estoy haciendo nose talvez lo ponga aki o no, no estoy segura muchas gracias por apoyarme y espero ke me sigan apoyando de tanto tiempo perdida talvez ya lo olvidaron .Õ jeje esta es la primera parte creeo ke me va a salir larga ok...

**AoshMi SeshLin:** muchas garcias amiga por apoyarme en esto...y parese ke le a tinastes a todo lo ke me dijistes n-n, claro apresio mucho el silencio me gusta, y tambien me gusta estar en lugares trankilos como los boskes o un lugar lejano donde se pueda ver bien las cosas de la naturaleza,y me gusta el misterio, si kreo ke tienes razon sobre que tengo ke trabajar mas en Sessho pero como kiero algo haci como en la serie pues pro eso, no te procupes yo hare e esfuerzo para trabajar mas en el ...tambien sobre las letras que me como esta maldita compu me las borra como es eMac casi no hagarra muchas cosas de windoos...espero ke em sigas apoyando...

**sophina16:**Holas !!! ke bueno ke te gusto mi fic n-n como ya sabras se ke tengo ek arreglar estas cosas de al compu, kreo ke mejor me voy a un cibber para hacerlo u.u, pero gracias por apoyarme espero ke lo leeas hasta el final...

**Atori-chan:**AAAAttori-chan!!!! amiga !!! como has estado? jejeje nose ni para ek pregunto hace unos dias te envi un mensaje a nuestro grupo XD , hayyy ya se me habia olvidado este fic hasta ke empece a buscar cosas y lo encontre jejeje ya llebava dias hacien la conti, y sabes acabas de atinarle algo del fic: en realidad se referia a ella pero solo lo oculto diciendo eso n.n hay ke cosas hago con este fic , y kreo ke me etardado mucho bueno no importa ya esta aki el capitulo espero ke lo hayas disfrutado nos vemos en el grupo o por msn...

**LacrizA:**Me alegra ke te haya gustado, sabes en lo de los pensamientos ya lo arregle aver si haci se puede entender bien, me dises si hay otro error para matar a esta compu ÂÂ ok y siento mucho la demora, per como dije antes la insipiracion no llegaba y pues llego pero lo dedike a otro fic ke estoy haciendo pero no aki sino en otras comunidades o grupos o tambien foros, como este fue el primero lo dej y empece hacer otros haci ke aki esta y porfavor espero ke lo sigas deacuerdo nosvemos...


End file.
